Therapist
by Edward Foster
Summary: She squeezed her Doctor tighter, saying that she loved him, that she wouldn't have left him because he was so nice. When they broke their embrace, he was looking at her with a thoughtful, curious expression. She just smiled at him. Rated M for Plot
1. Session 1

**A/N: WARNING!** This one's going to be for the books, readers. I decided to write a dark piece this time, based on what response I get I might continue it or just keep this and leave it there. The Idea of this fic came from my fiancés experiences when she was little, it was a rough time for her and it was a rough time for her to just tell me about it. I hope you all enjoy it, hope it grabs and entwines you…cause when she told me is 100 times worse than this.

Session

1

The office was quiet as one little girl and her mother sat, waiting her turn. She looked up suddenly as her name was called; standing in the small hallway was Dr. Les, a young man with dark eyes and a light smile. The girl didn't look his way as she stood, keeping her eyes focused on her yellow boots. The whole reason this had started is when her old friend had moved away, and she had become very depressed, her parents decided to take her to a local doctor, but the original people working there moved out and were replaced with a newer man named Jonathan Les.

Jonathan was a lanky but sturdy man, twenty-five years old, with long blonde hair he kept in a pony tail most of the time. He passed Goo's mother's inspection flawlessly with talks about him teaching before and degrees and his 'way' with children. The way he said it, Goo thought he was hiding some sort of secret, and she was right. He'd told her mother that everything they did had a 'Doctor-to-Patient Confidentiality' agreement that said, everything they ever said or did behind that door must never be said to anyone. Things had been going great, she had someone to talk to after school since Mac still had to go to Foster's at Three each day, she got a lot off her chest about her friends, school, and some more personal things like her body growing and her thoughts on boys. Dr. Les listened to her every word, writing it down in his large, black three ring binders, smiling at her to continue when she thought she was talking too much, she liked Dr. Les. Then one day she came to his office, the Doctor was noticeably upset.

When she asked him what was wrong, he sighed and told her how his wife had left him, taking his daughter to a far off country, to live with a whole new person and their family. Goo had felt so bad for him; she ran over and jumped in his lap, giving him a big hug, apologizing over and over for what had happened. She was happy when he hugged her back and said "Thank you. For a minute there, I felt like no one loved me." She squeezed her Doctor tighter, saying that she loved him, that she wouldn't have left him because he was so nice. When they broke their embrace, he was looking at her with a thoughtful, curious expression. She just gave him a smile; he paused and then smiled back, his being a bit sharper than hers,

"Thank you, Goo, I love you too." He said.

That's when the 'Sessions' started to change, that's when everything went wrong.

The last few sessions with the Doctor had been weird for her, straying away from normal questions about herself to questions about her best friend, Mac, to Kissing; which she and the Doctor practiced often, to her strong discomfort, and even her private areas, Dr. Less had fondled her on more than one occasion. When she had asked why they did all this, he'd told her that nine was a big age for her, and that she needed to learn to grow up, so she hadn't argued with him much. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was weird about this.

She gave her mother one last look, who gave her a warm smile in return. "Are you ready for today's 'Session'?" She heard behind her. Goo nodded sadly, trying to keep herself calm as she walked down the short hallway to his office. He directed her inside before shutting the door behind him; Goo gritted her teeth and turned to face the man she called her therapist. She gave another little sniffle, mustered up some courage, and tried to reason with the Doctor. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but she couldn't fight her conscience anymore.

"Dr. Les, can't we just sit and talk like we normally do, we can even kiss again if that's what you want, you can even touch…down there like last time, just don't-" she started to plead, but the man cut her off, gently grabbing her hand and leading her to the large couch in his office. "Shhhh, it's alright, I have something new planned for today, I even requested that we have more time to 'talk'…you mom will be leaving soon and my assistant will have the rest of the day off, so we'll have a whole three hours to ourselves." He gave her a soft smile, the girl breathed a small sigh of relief, she felt a little better, but something still was nagging at her. Dr. Les had assured her that everything he was doing was all okay and that she should listen to him. When she tried to explain what was going on to her mother, she had told her that any odd feelings she had were normal and to listen to the doctor, that she was too young to understand.

"But Les, I-" she started, this time he put a finger to her lips, shushing her again, she looked into his dark grey eyes and felt a tad more relaxed. His eyes had always fascinated her, the way they would flash when he was happy or excited, or how they would darken when he was sad or angry.

"Now Goo, don't you trust me?" he asked her, he also didn't remove his finger so she just nodded slightly, this made him smile. "Don't you still love me?" he asked her, more nodding, he moved his hand away, "Then you have nothing to worry about, sit please." She did as she was told, doing what she always did since Dr. Les requested, taking off her yellow cowgirl boots.

"I see you're wearing those clothes, again." Les said teasingly, sitting down in the easy chair next to the couch.

She had on her favorite outfit, her favorite rainbow shirt and her over-alls and rainbow striped socks. She looked down at her attire and grinned slightly, the outfit always made he feel better when she was upset, all the colors made her happy, the Doctor had also complimented her in it all the time, saying she was as beautiful as a Rainbow in the mountains. She blushed when he said this, and that's when he'd kissed her for the first time. It was nothing she ever had done before, his tongue in her mouth swirling around, it was extremely different from the small peck on the cheek from Mac a few days before. This was something else entirely, she didn't know what to do so she just froze and let it continue until he was finished. When it was over she Goo had asked him what was that, he told her it's a thing only people who love each other do, after some 'practice' she'd learned to 'love kiss' as the Doctor called it.

"Yeah, my mom thinks that I wear it too much." She said pointedly, hoping to diverge from her thoughts. Dr. Les smiled and took out another binder; this one had a red cover and had Goo's name printed on it.

"What's the new binder for?" she asked, generally all patients get the same color, black, Dr. Les raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, This? This is a book just about you, because I wanted to spend so much time with you, I made you your own binder and give you more time than my other clients, 'cause you're my multi-colored little angel." He said, his last remark made her blush in embarrassment. After more talking, a kiss and playing one of the board games the Doctor had in his office, Goo checked the clock to see that only an hour had gone by, she was nervous about Dr. Les's new plan. She turned back to the game they were playing, The Game of Life, when she spun and landed on the 'have a baby' square, she reached for a small pink peg when Les asked her a question she'd never heard before.

"Do you know what intercourse is, Goo?" He asked suddenly, his eyes never leaving the game board, she had never heard that word before, it sounded like a test question.

"Uhm…no, what is that?" she asked finally, this made him look up, his face was shocked.

"What! Are you telling me that your mommy and daddy never taught you about sex?" he said in a disbelieving tone, she furrowed her brow, deep in thought, she had heard her mother talk about **that** word before, 'sex', she had said, Goo had been distracted when they were talking about it one time. After a few seconds she came up with a response.

"I don't really know much, but my mommy told me that you that with someone you do truly love, that it's a special bond…and some other stuff I'm not too sure about. I kinda wasn't listening much." She finished. Dr. Les took his turn on the game, he landed on the same space Goo had, and he grabbed a pink peg and stuck it on his little car. He gave the girl a small smile before standing to grab his bright red binder. Goo just went back to the game; the room was silent for a minute as the Doctor started to write some things down. He finally spoke after he was done.

"So how do you feel about that, do you agree with what your mom said?" he asked her, Goo frowned slightly, thinking, she normally never went against with what her mother said, but the Dr. Les had encouraged her to make her own decisions, to think for herself. After a few more seconds of silence, Goo answered.

"Well…I guess so, I mean I think that if you do love someone, you should, but who am I to say…I don't even know how. Maybe if I'd listened to my mom, I would have. But she would just say I was too young. " She said in a sour tone. "She **always** says that for everything, you know! I'm a big girl now, you and even she said so…it stinks being nine!" she simmered. Dr. Les stopped writing, and looked up at her, a sad look about him.

"Oh Goo, you **are **a big girl, and I would be happy to teach you anything you want to know," he walked over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, her heart was beating hard, she wanted to learn, but she wasn't sure.

"That is…if you think you **are **too young to learn?" he asked her skeptically, removing his arm and standing, Goo panicked and grabbed his arm before he could walk away, she had a determined look on her face. "I'm not too young; I want you to teach me." She pleaded lightly. The Doctor grinned, "You know I really want to, but I can't…it's against the law-" Goo tugged on him, a nervous look on her face.

"Remember what you said, whatever we say or do right. I won't say anything, I promise." She said, she didn't want to be considered a little kid anymore, especially not by Dr. Les. He gave her a look; it was a serious look with a lusting undertone.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky, which she locked with hers.

"Promise, I promise." She said, when they disconnected, he sat back down.

"Well, to be honest, until I believe that you are truly are ready, we can just pretend." When she heard this she deflated instantly, heartrending that the Doctor didn't fully trust her. He saw this and patted her hands.

"Aw, don't be like that, I just want to make sure your ready for such a large step, you're going to just have to trust me, alright?" he said. She didn't brighten but she did nod. This allowed the Doctor to begin on telling the girl about the facts of life, from fore-play to orgasms. She listened intently, not wanting to miss anything he was saying, amazed at his knowledge on such a tender subject, she was particularly interested in that one 'O' word, so she asked him.

"What is that mean, Or-or-organism?" she said unsure, Dr. Les chuckled.

"That's **Orgasm** Goo, and it's when you body reaches a height in feeling good." He explained to her, his sharp smile showing up again, the dark skinned girl twittered her thumbs, uneasy about her next question. The Doctor seemed to read her mind because he stopped his talking and sat next to her again, putting his hand over her twitchy thumbs in her lap.

"What is it, you look confused, you still don't get it?" he asked, she shook her head slightly.

"No that's not it, it's just…I…wanted to…to try" she couldn't finish, then her face turned without her consent and his soft lips were on hers, he knew what she wanted, she'd just been to afraid. After they broke the kiss, Goo was flushed and breathing heavy, she never felt like this before. Her private area was tingling lightly and her chest was hot. "Wha-?" she started, but the Doctor stopped her, unclipping one of her overall straps, pulling it behind her, she just watched.

"I know, that hot and bothered feeling you have right now, that's good, just give into that feeling." He spoke softly, she didn't fight it and closed her eyes, feeling her overalls come off; soon she was lying on the couch, in her long shirt and undies. She saw that Dr. Les was standing over her, unzipping his nice pants, her eyes widened.

"Dr. Les wait, I though you said we were just pretending, you're not going to stick **it** in now?" she asked, fear thick in her voice. The doctor looked down on her and shushed her, calmly caressing her face.

"I know, we are, and I'm not. I just want to show you something, consider it as a quiz." He said, pulling out his member in front of her. She couldn't help looking; the long, hard thing was interesting to her. She'd remembered what the Doctor had said; it had many names but one in particular she recalled;

"Dick, that's what it is, right?" she said, Dr. Les nodded, a smirk on his face. "You're a very fast learner; you get an 'A' for the quiz, so you get your reward." He crouched over her and rubbed himself between her legs before grabbing them and pressing them together against himself, she felt him start to move between her inner thighs and 'twat' and the Doctor called it. Soon she was starting to feel very hot down there; she felt like she needed to use the bathroom, she tried to tell him.

"Dr. Les, I can't-ahha!" he'd felt his fingers against her as he started to rub her vigorously, and he also picked up his pace before grunting out.

"Oh, Goo, I'm going too cum, you ready?" she couldn't answer, she had lost herself in this feeling, the feeling to pee has subsided into something else. After a few more strokes she felt overpowered, shutting her eyes tightly, her ears ringing, her lower area and chest were hot and tingling. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor's thing over her, he was rubbing it rapidly and with one final stroke something streamed out of it, all over her face and shirt. She looked at him through one eye, as the other was covered in some weird liquid. He looked down and smiled at her, she smiled back. It was her first orgasm, and she'd shared it with the person she loved the most. He kissed her head and rose up and sat on the floor next to her.

"You got something on your face." He joked with her, she rolled her available eye.

"Well, you did it. By the way, what was that? Is this what 'cum' is?" she wiped her eye and rubbed the slime between her fingers. It looked kinda like glue. She sniffed it, it didn't smell like anything.

"Why don't you try it? You might want to recognize the taste." He said slyly, she stuck her fingers in her mouth, and grimaced lightly, it was salty and a bit bitter, but it wasn't bad. She decided to eat the rest, cleaning traces of it off her shirt and hair. Once they'd gotten cleaned up and dressed they agreed to get back to their game. It was like nothing happened; Goo finally stood and enveloped the Doctor in a hug, to his genuine surprise.

"Thank you Dr. Les, you have no idea how much you've shown me." She whispered the Doctor hugged back,

"You can call me John, I'm glad I was able to show you, and that's why I have another surprise for you." She leaned back, confused.

"What is it…John?" she asked, he unwrapped himself from her and stood grabbing a small decorated box from his closet, and handed it to her. She was about to tear into it when he stopped her.

"Wait til you get home, open it, then have your mom call me with the information." He said a hint of a smile on his face. Before she could say anything there was a small beep on his desk, his assistant told him that Goo's mother had came in and she was in the lobby. They said their goodbyes, sharing a small kiss and checking Goo's shirt for remnants of their 'Session' and walked out. She turned and waved at John who smiled and made a motion with his hands, his pinky's locking together, she did the same as her and her mother walked out the door. She saw the box and raised an eyebrow,

"What's that honey?" Goo looked down at the box and just giggled, causing her mother to smile as well, "C'mon and tell me." She mock-whined, Goo just shook her head.

"When we get home." She said, in her heart she was excited but there was that little nagging in the back of her head again, she silently told it to shut up.

()

"Dr. Jonathan Les's summer program: The Doctor Each day keeps the sadness away." Goo's mother read aloud, inside the box had been a small heart-shaped locket and some forms, Goo was wearing the locket around her neck proudly as she kept reading.

"Two months of fun and self esteem, in the beautiful scenic mountains, a small personal estate with wide open plains and plenty of room. Your child will experience the best care and fresh air!" She finished the opening statements with enthusiasm, most people from around the city would call this hippie-ish, but that's exactly how she liked it. She preferred fresh air over things like videogames and Television, and maybe she'll be able to get some rest and relaxation since her husband would still be gone on business this year. Plus, finally, she'd be able to pry her daughter away from that Foster's place for a while, she had a feeling they'd grown a little weary of Goo coming by everyday with that boy, Mark or something.

"Are you sure you want to spend most of your summer away from all of your friends and family, sweetie?" she asked, secretly she was hoping she was ready to go.

"Yes, mama, I **want** to go, I really do." She said twirling one of her pig tails, he mom tried not to show how relieved she was, but she went and signed all of the forms and gave Goo the required amount of money, for 'food and necessities.' She stuck it all in an envelope and put it in her school bag for tomorrow. She couldn't wait, summer was just ten days away, and she had to tell Mac the news.

()

"The mountains, Goo? Are you sure you want to spend your **whole **summer there?" the chestnut haired boy asked, mystified at the sudden decision. Goo gave him a toothy grin.

"It's not the **whole **summer, Mac, just two months. I'll be back in august." She explained, Mac still wasn't too convinced about it, he's never heard of any therapist who offered to take their clients home with them. He'd been worried about her from the start, he even had used his moms computer at work to do a quick background check on the guy, and he'd found nothing. Goo had been so exited, it had been five days already and she totally forgot to tell him. Mac had noticed her new jewelry around her neck, when he'd asked she had told him it was a gift. It was a heart-shaped locket with multicolored gems in it that spelled out her name, it looked expensive.

"Yeah, I guess, but here, take this and call me once in a while, okay?" he handed her a slip of paper with his home number in it, she took it and smiled at him, he gave a red faced grin back, this was the first girl he'd ever given his number to, he hoped she didn't take it the wrong way, they were just friends.

"Thanks Mac, I will." She said, Mac smiled and before he saw it coming, Goo pressed her lips to his, he tried to jump back but she held him in place for a few more seconds, then she released him, licking her lips before turning and heading back down the way they'd came. He just stood frozen in shock,

_What was that all about? _He thought, just then a blue stub tapped him on the shoulder, Mac realized he was standing in front of the Foster's Gate the entire time, his creation had a smirk on his face.

"Hey Casanova, are you just gonna stand there, or are you coming inside?"

()

The day had finally arrived, she was packed and ready, she was sitting in front of her bedroom window, waiting for Dr. Les's car to pull up. She was so excited she was bouncing in her seat, a whole two months with John. She hoped she could learn more about being older out there, what happened last week was amazing, that feeling she had, that 'orgasm'. She wanted more like that, she wanted to learn more about everything, and she wanted Dr. Les to teach her. She felt her private area start to heat up and she subconsciously reached down to touch it, like he'd also taught her. She flinched when she heard her mother's voice,

"Honey are you alright, you need to calm down, he'll be here in a minute." She said, Goo pulled her hand up and started fiddling with her locket, she never took it off, save the shower, and always fondled it when she was nervous. Her heart fluttered when his silver Bugatti Veyron, she jumped up and rushed to the door, but she was stopped by her mom.

"Now Goo, I want you to watch yourself out there, if anything happens, you call me, ok?" she said, Goo nodded and slipped past and ran to the car, John smiled and told her to put her suitcase in the back. She jumped in the front, and happily clutched the man's arm; he gave another sharp smile before asking Goo a question.

"Are you ready, my rainbow angel, it's gonna be a very long drive?" he asked as he pulled away and onto the street, she snuggled up to him.

"As long as you're here, I don't mind." She said, John's brow furrowed a bit, slightly reconsidering his entire project, then he pulled over to the side and leaned in to kiss the girl,, she accepted it and the thought was purged from his mind. He did come to realize one thing, this was the one, this was the girl he loved. Goo was happy to be with him, she hoped the two months lasted forever, But she couldn't shake that voice, that voice that told her she was wrong, that this was wrong. She finally just pushed the voice out of her mind, tired of it she silenced it for good, nothing was going to ruin this.

()

**A/N:** In the Next chapter, Goo and John travel to his Estate, he decides to 'teach' her more, but when she refuses, he loses his temper, causing rifts in Goo's judgment. Will she start to listen to her conscience or will she continue to listen to her Therapist…..


	2. Session 2

Session

2

The car was quiet, save the soft music coming through the speakers, and the highway was empty as John sped way past the legal limit. It was almost two in the morning and the drive had taken longer than need be, they had to make a few stops, including a rest stop that was quite eventful. Goo was snoozing lightly, curled up in the seat; she'd been tired out from the long drive and a pit stop where John had treated her to lunch and a quick kissing session. She'd actually enjoyed it, even craving it sometimes; she wanted to have those heated feelings all the time. John told her that it was called lust and it was normal, and that she would learn more about it. She was so excited about it she talked herself into a nap; this allowed the Doctor a little thinking time. He took a quick glance over at the stirring girl, a small spark of sadness and longing coming over him, he was grateful to have this girl.

When his wife had taken his daughter away, he went into a deep depression; it took everything he had not to break down at work. If Goo had seen him in that state, she'd just call him weak, like she did. But that one day, he just couldn't keep his composure, and she had just hugged him, said she loved him, and tried to console him. She'd been a colored light in his otherwise darkened world. He reached over and pat her head, smiling sadly, watching the road.

_And what of her innocents? _He thought. Just then he felt movement under his right hand, Goo was awake and was scooting closer to his hand, seemingly enjoying the petting, like a small animal. She looked up at him with her silver grey eyes; he just noticed how similar they were to his. He gave her another pat.

"Do you know how cute you look right now?" he asked, she giggled, blushing slightly. That was another thing she loved about Dr. Les, he didn't see her like other people did, most saw her as some little annoying brat with a big mouth, but he saw her as something more, something better.

"Gee, I don't know, how cute?" she asked thickly, she was still shaking off her drowsiness. John chuckled and sighed.

"Even Mother Nature herself would be envious of your beauty." He said poetically, Goo rolled her eyes at him, giving a disapproving snort.

"Yeah, right. You can tell me the truth now." She said, John's eyes widened a bit,

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, Goo scoffed, "You're the only one who says those things to me, all the other boys, they don't call me any of that. It's always something about my legs, probably cause they're so long…Maybe that's why only one boy likes me." she lamented. The Doctor spoke with a serious tone,

"Goo, Those kids are total…look, don't ever let anyone tell you any different, you have amazing legs, they're one of the best parts about you." He complimented, and to prove his point he gave her thigh an affectionate squeeze. She gasped at his passionate response; no one's ever said that about her legs, not even her mom.

"Really, you mean that?" She asked, he gave her a reassuring look,

"Absolutely, and guess what?" she looked up at him, confused; she felt the car shift off of the main highway onto an exit.

"We're just about there, so get your shoes on." She brightened instantly, rising from her curled position and looked out the window, he had turned down a couple more streets until they were on a winding back road, and he then turned sharply onto a dirt road that went up hill. Goo slipped on her shoes as the giant home came into view. It was extravagant, with three levels; it looked like three marble rectangles stacked on top one another in different places. Jonathan pulled up in front of his garage on the side of the house and cut off the engine. Goo hopped out of the car and stretched, getting her footing back, Les had gone in the back and grabbed her suitcase. He made his way around the vehicle and grabbed her up in his arms as well; she was light so he had no problems with her in one arm and the bag in the other. He heard her gasp softly when he did; he could hear her quiet, nervous breaths as they climbed the steps to the large estate. He put in the code to unlock and open the door, it made a small tone and the door swung open. It was dark, so dark you couldn't see a few inches in front of you. She made a whimpering noise, there weren't many things that scared her, but darkness was one that did. The Doctor mad a small growling noise, causing her to squeak in terror, this made him laugh before he hit the main light switch and the main lobby was illuminated.

()

The outside of the house was nothing compared to the inside, with its polished mahogany floors and high ceilings, large kitchen, and expensive looking entertainment center and living room. And this was just the first floor. Goo was in awe over all the nice things he had, the fifty-two inch flat screen and the big couch not too far, His kitchen, with more appliances than Foster's ever had.

"You like it?" he asked, she simply nodded, too stunned to say anything. He smiled as he climbed the stairs, Goo still in his left arm, suitcase in right. Now they were on the top floor, were there were a few doors, one was a lovely bathroom with porcelain and tile and shining chrome, and a pretty bedroom with a large bed and TV, he had tossed her luggage into that room, saying it was hers if she ever needed it, she gave him a confused look as he set her down near the last unopened door.

"What do you mean 'if I ever need it'?" she asked him, he gave a coy look, opening the last door to the Master bedroom.

"Oh, you know, just in case…" he said, humor in his voice, she audibly gasped at the room, it was like another place entirely, the room was pure white, from the soft carpet to the base-lit ceiling. It had a bed even larger than hers, with a canopy and loveseat at the foot of it, on one side there was a large white double door, Goo guessed it was a separate bathroom or closet. On the other side the wall was replaced with a window, outside she saw the slight dark shapes of the mountains over the shadows of the trees under the dark tint of the moonlight. It was a spectacle in and of itself, she walked through the threshold of the door, this was a room fit for royalty. She went and launched herself onto the bed, the white silk sheets were comfortable, she was happily lain on her belly, bent over at the foot of the bed were the loveseat connected. She giggled; she could feel john's eyes on her.

"So I take it you like the room?" she heard behind her, the Doctor was sitting next to where her rear was, on the small couch.

"This. Place. Is. A-ma-zing!" she sang, swaying her butt with each syllable, he laughed, giver her rear a small tap before standing to sit on the bed, she squealed.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, he didn't say anything, he just went and laid back on the bed, grabbing the remote for his TV and switching it on, playing was a cartoon Goo had seen and enjoyed a few times, she heard a small throat clearing and saw Les beckoning her to him, she crawled up and laid next to him while the cartoon played, she coddled up to him to keep warm since she wasn't under the blankets, the A/C was on full blast and she was starting to freeze. The Doctor saw this he pressed another button on the remote, soon the cold air turned to warm air, she sighed when the room became warm and cozy. She felt something tap her belly, it was the remote.

"Here you go, you can stay up as long as you want, but I have to wake up in the morning." He said through yawning, she took the remote from his grasp, he gave her a long kiss goodnight, one that made her feel hot again, and with one last "Love you." He shut his eyes, she didn't move from her place, she was still snuggled up to him and she didn't want to disturb him. She flipped through the channels until she came upon a channel for adults only, she recognized the channel logo but she never knew what they showed because her mom had it blocked. Her mouth opened in shock, it was like nothing she ever saw, the two adults were naked and sweaty and making loud noises, it sounded like the woman was in pain, she was confused for a second before she realized what is was.

"sex." she mumbled under her breath, this is what sex was, this was not what she imagined…but she was aroused. She felt her area heat up again and she slipped out of her overalls as quietly and as still as possible, careful not to wake Dr. Les. She slowly lowered her hand to her crotch, and began to rub her area gently, as soon as she touched herself her wetspot tingled, she gave a small coo in light pleasure, the video of the two had picked up the pace their moans and grunts growing louder. Goo had lost herself, imagining john doing those things to her, she went faster and faster until she felt it, she felt the orgasm. Her eyes scrunched up tightly and her ears were ringing, she ground her teeth and waited for the release, she couldn't help herself from moving, her legs twitched and she tossed and turned in the bed, she even cried out, causing John to stir. She froze, as much as it was a hassle on her body she refused to move until he stopped and began to sleep again. She was breathing heavily and her underwear was soaked through, she didn't even put her overalls back on before passing out in exhaustion.

()

"Goo, honey, breakfast is on the table, don't touch anything in the kitchen, and don't answer the door or the phone while I'm gone ok?" Dr. Les called upstairs, Goo was in the bathroom running herself a shower, she had a habit of letting it run for a bit before getting in. She heard him calling and ran through the double doors and out the door, she went to the top of the steps where John was standing,

"Where are you going, Dr. Les?" she asked, he gave her a look,

"I have some things to get, errands to run …where are your pants?" he asked, she looked down, she saw that she was bare from the waist down, she just had her rainbow striped shirt from last night. She blushed and covered herself with her hands, John was smirking at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, since I see you're trying to bait me to stay." He said slyly, she looked back to where the Master bedroom door was, her shower was probably way past hot by now,

"I uh…no…I just wanted to say…have a nice day, and that I love you." She finished, speeding off towards the shower, John watched her scamper off, she was so silly some times, he walked out the front door, locking it behind him. Today he had to pick up some things and go to the bank, he had a lot of work on his plate, Alex and his girlfriend were coming in a week and he had to make sure Goo was ready. He hopped into his car and drove back down onto the back road, he knew where his first stop was, The Mall, clothes, food, and other 'items' for himself and her. Soon he was walking into a special store, behind the counter was a girl with jet black hair and piercings; she had ripped black clothes and a evil smile. He grabbed what he thought would be suitable and walked up to her. She checked his contents, frilly, lacy undergarments, some 'toys' and other miscellaneous things.

"Looks like you finally got that girl you were telling me about, I'd love to 'meet' her sometime." She sneered, he chuckled.

"I'm sure you would, but I don't think she's ready for that yet." He told her, the woman stuck out her tongue,

"That's always been like you, hogging the goods all to yourself. How old did you say she was?" she asked,

"Only nine, Zoe, but she's really mature too." He said proudly, Zoe looked shocked, but she laughed

"Wow, just nine? Okay, now you **have** to let me at her." She said, darkness lacing her tone. Jonathan gave Zoe his card and she rang it up and started bagging the stuff. Zoe and John had a tight friendship since high school and college, when he had called her about what had been going on she couldn't help but be intrigued, younger boys and girls had always been a bit of a guilty pleasure with her, ever since college when she seduced that fifteen year old who had snuck into her house party a few years ago. This girl that he'd 'fallen' for, she still didn't think he actually loved her, seemed like grade a to her, the way he'd described her, long legs, dark skin, big eyes, it made her wet just thinking about her.

"Oh yeah, Trust me, when the time is right, I'll be sure to invite you." He gave his trademark sharp smile, she smiled back.

"You disgusting pedophile." She said sensually, he licked his lips,

"Hey, you're worse than I am, I love this girl. I don't know what goes through your head when you're hanging around those grade schools." She rolled her eyes and gave him his bags,

"True, but you be careful Jonny, I really don't want to have to bail you out of prison, you know!" she called to him as he was leaving. He just kept walking, but he waved his arm at her.

"Yeah, I know, but really…what's the worst that could happen?"

()

Goo was bored, she was really bored, and after the Doctor had left she had eaten her breakfast and gotten dressed, not before parading around in her birthday suit for a bit. It was so liberating to be openly nude and not have to care, but the A/C had been turned back on, she was in the Master bedroom, lying on her belly, legs swinging aimlessly in the air. She mindlessly flipped through channels trying to find something interesting, a piece of licorice hung from her lips, she found it in a basket with other treats and a note from John, telling her that she could have whatever she wanted from the basket. Before this she had given herself another orgasm, she was really loving the feeling more and more each time, she wanted to tell him that she'd been practicing but she had no idea how to. She looked at the clock, it was nearing midnight, she honestly a little worried, it had been about eight in the morning when he left, what if something happened to him. Then she heard the front door open, she quickly bounced out of the bed and down the steps, there was Dr. Les with a bunch of shopping bags and stuff, she didn't care she just hugged him as soon as he came in.

"Whoa, hey there! I guess I **did** stay out too long." He said, Goo squeezed him, happy that he was finally home. He set his bags down and embraced the girl, she actually sobbed a few times, she didn't even know why,

"Oh, Goo don't cry, I'm here." She heard, she tried to make herself stop but it was just a relief seeing him again, she didn't want to be away from him, not like that. After some time she finally calmed down, and they ventured back into the Master bedroom, bags in tow. She was curious; she'd never seen those labels and logos before, everything he pulled out looked like it cost a lot. He had bought her new clothes, shoes, and some stuff her mom never let her have like Make-up and jewelry. Some of the outfits he pulled out were not her normal style, some looked a little too short, tight, or revealing. He didn't show her what was in the bag from a place called "Zoe's" but everything else looked beautiful, he did pull out one thing from the Zoe's bag, it was a pair of light pink panties with black lace trim, they were almost see through, and a black nightgown with pink trim, he held it out to her. At first she was reluctant to try it on, but with some pushing from the Doctor she was soon in the embarrassing garments, Goo wasn't feeling too confident about herself at this point, but John had reassured her that it was cute on her. He had made her turn in place while he eyed her, she felt her face getting more flushed by the second, but after they were in the same position as last night. John didn't go to sleep this time, he couldn't keep his eyes of the girl, he could see her small nipples through the lace and her tight slit too, soon his hands were on her, he was almost over her when she stopped him. She had a distressed look on her face,

" Uh…can we…not…do this tonight, it's just too weird?" she mumbled, John didn't pay too much attention to her refusal, he just chalked it up to her nervousness. He didn't stop until he realized she had moved away, biting her lip and looking, not at him, but at the sheets. He tried to get her near him again, but she didn't budge.

"Goo what's the matter, is it the clothes? I promise it's just for tonight." He told her calmly, she looked into his eyes, they had a certain darkness to them, it pushed her away, she just shook her head. She didn't want to pretend tonight, not in what she was wearing, it made her feel like one of those girls on the TV, and she didn't want to be like them. This time the Doctor's brow furrowed, he couldn't place what her problem was. He reached for her, but she pulled away, this irritated him, he lashed out and grabbed the girl, she cried out in surprise and pain.

"What is it, honey? I won't know unless you tell me!" he hissed, she just squirmed, a scared look on her face.

"Please…stop…you're hurting me." She managed through the pain, he realized what he was doing and he let go, she took the opportunity to scramble to the other side of the bed, staring at the Doctor like a whipped puppy, he sighed.

"Goo, I think you should…sleep in the other room tonight." Goo tried to search his eyes but he had covered them with one hand, she tried to say something to him.

"Uh…John, I-"

"Just **go**!" he said, louder than normal, she jumped and quickly made her way to the door, trying to hold back her tears, before she exited the room she let a small whimper let loose.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, and left for her room, when she was gone Jonathan breathed a sigh,

"I know, I'm sorry too." He said silently to himself before turning everything off and lying down, Goo had done the same, she gotten under the covers but she still shivered, she'd never seen him act like that way before, and she never wanted to see it again. That's when she felt it, that nagging voice in the back of her sub-conscience had appeared, it was nothing but a mute white noise, but it was back…and to Goo, that was a problem.

()

**A/N:** In the next chapter, Goo goes out with the doctor for a night on the town, she's learned a lot and knows tonight it the big night. But she's a bit more cautious about how she acts around her loving doctor. John is beating himself up on how he acted but that's for another time, Alex is coming and he's got to prepare for the visit. But when a mysterious person shows up unannounced will his plans go south and will Goo lose herself in the sexual atmosphere or will she come to her senses before she's fully sucked in?

Next Time on Therapist…


	3. Session 3

Session

3

Goo didn't want to get up; she had heard the makings of breakfast downstairs, the smells of bacon and eggs tempting her to take the chance of going down. Her stomach groaned in protest when she never moved, her sadness and confusion had froze her there, thinking. What happened last night had upset her, the look he had, his angry voice, the way he told her to go away. She couldn't deny it any longer, he hated her. She had been too timid last night, too scared, too much like a child. It'd had made him doubt her maturity, she thought. She didn't want him to think of her like a little girl, never, so why did she run? There was a crash from downstairs; it made her flinch, like if something had been thrown. Goo shot up and ran to the top of the steps, it sounded like it had come from the kitchen, she slowly descended the staircase, calling out softly for the doctor.

"J-John…I-is everything ok?" she said under her breath, she doubted he'd heard her. The kitchen had two ways you could enter; she went through the living room entrance instead of the normal front entrance that went by the front door. She went around and popped her head through the opening into the kitchen, he had his back to her sitting at the glass table opposite from the sink and bar area, he seemed hunched over the table, shoulders sagging. She slowly approached him; he showed no signs of life until she was sitting at the table with him, right across from him. She couldn't see his eyes; he'd let his hair down around them.

He sighed, "Goo, I'm…sorry….I shouldn't have gotten mad at you last night, it was wrong of me." He said, Goo was surprised at how torn up he was, she had been convinced it was her fault still; she put her hands out and grabbed his on the table, as she tried to apologize as well.

"Dr. Les, **I'm **the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have been like that, it was stupid of me…I don't want you to think I don't trust you, that I don't love you…I was just scared, I'm so sorry." She confessed, John looked up, his eyes wet and bleary, he couldn't believe it, all he had done, and she still had the heart to forgive him. He squeezed her hand gently,

"Oh thank you, it's alright, we both were wrong, I love you so much, and I just wanted to find out why you ran away from me like that." He tried to explain, Goo had a small dazed smile on her face, and she was staring at him. She had never seen him like this before, his watery eyes that had sparked up with his mood, his long blonde hair he'd parted to one side now, just covering one eye, and his boyish half smile. Goo never saw him like this, he was so…handsome.

"Uh, honey, are you listening?" she heard, Les was giving her a queer look, she blinked a few times.

"Uhm, ah what was that?" she said, giving an innocent smile, trying not to look too obvious. The doctor smiled at her,

"I was saying that I want to make it up to you, so we're going to go out tonight, and I have something special for you when we get back." He said, she lit up quickly,

"Really, what is it?" she piped, the Doctor scoffed and shook his head,

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said, the girl gave him a look, then a sly smile crept onto her face, she pushed his hair out of his eyes before pressing her nose to his, she looked him in his eyes before kissing him slowly and softly for a second, then pulling away, john had a cute, defiant look about him. She knew he wouldn't break that easily, so she did it again, deepening the kiss a little more, she knew he was giving in when he started to try and pull her into him, but she would pull back too soon causing him to whine and pout slightly. He was almost putty in her small hands, she decided to let him have it, crawling onto the table and going full out kiss mode, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, she felt his hands on her lower back, she smiled before pulling away again. John groaned, his voice a little heavy,

"You are a little minx, aren't you?" he said, she had worn him down; she gave him a seductive look.

"Yep, now, where are we going, I'll let the surprise go, but I wanna know where we're goin'." She asked him again. He gave up, not sure how much more he could take before he threw himself on her, John hefted a defeated sigh.

"You and I are going out for dinner; I'm going to treat you to whatever you like." He said, Goo gasped, she really wanted to know what he had for her when they got home but this was the next best thing, a nice dinner with Les…a date. It was at an authentic Italian restaurant, _il palazzo d'amore_, somewhere in town. He'd told her they would be leaving tonight, she couldn't wait. He left the table and went to feed her grumbling belly; she still was running on empty. After she was full of eggs and bacon Jonathan went upstairs to his room, shutting the door. He told her he had a lot of things to do so he didn't want to be distracted, Goo was disheartened when he said that, but he pecked her lips before ascending the staircase, assuring her that she could 'distract' him all she wanted after tonight's dinner. Before that Goo had asked him what she could do, he had said she could do whatever she wanted. So she decided to waste some time and go outside, slipping out of the soft, silky items she had on and putting on some heavier clothes; some brown cargos, colorful flannel shirt, and yellow hikers and a pack with a few snacks and a water bottle. She was going to explore the forest surrounding the Estate for a bit, to clear her head and get a little exercise. She went out the front door and went the opposite way of the path coming up to the house; she crossed the large open area with freshly cut grass and small buds of wild dandelions and other flowers. She smelled the air; it was crisp, clean and had a trace of water, she guessed that there was some source of water in the woods.

After basking in the hot light of the sun and the green flourish of the grass, she finally reached the tree line. Now that it was day she could see that the forest was a bit thicker than she thought, as if the trees had been posted and stacked together like a barrier. She started to consider going back, to play out in the field again or just go inside and watch TV for the duration, but something told her that she shouldn't be scared; she had to be a big girl. She dug into her bag and dug out a large snack pouch filled with multi-colored jelly beans, there were supposed to be her energy for the hike but this seemed more important she dropped a few in front of her before venturing into the brush. Every so often she would drop down more beans, leaving a trail out so she wouldn't get lost. She saw so much wildlife, the birds, small animals and a few bugs. She had found a small source of fresh water; a creek that looked like it ran all the way down from the mountain. She had decided that this was far enough; she'd make a longer trek another time. Goo checked the ground for her makeshift trail, she spotted the colorful tell-tale and proceeded to follow it, it was starting to get dark so she began to hurry along, checking the dirt once in a while to make sure she didn't stray. She was sure she was nearing the exit when there was a loud crunch and sounds of movement behind her, she ignored it and kept her steady pace, playing it off to one of the animals. Her assurances became skewed when she heard it again.

This time it was closer, louder, and she swore she heard her name being whispered around the trees.

"Goo…" she heard, she checked behind her, there was nothing but the dark shadows of the trees.

"H-Hello?" she mumbled to the growing darkness, she checked her wristwatch.

_6:20; I'd better get back._ She thought to herself, picking up speed and looking straight, sometimes glancing around her when the wind blew or something shuffled the leaves above. The movement was getting closer, sounding only a few feet away, the unknown voice moaned out again.

"Goo…come…" this time she started to run quickly checking around and down ever so often, she was almost free, she started recognizing small landmarks around her and she made a mad dash for the exit, she could see the clearing up ahead, the mystery behind her gave a wicked chuckle and soon she had been raised off of her feet, she squirmed and struggled; crying out for help, begging the person to let her go.

"P-Please…no! Let me go, help!" she cried, but the persons grip held, she was turned around to face the kidnapper but she'd shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. After a second she felt arms envelope her and a whisper of the doctor caressed her ears.

"Gotcha." He said, a smile on his face, Goo was dumbstruck, her tears of fear subsided and she looked up at the grinning form of John a scared, curious expression on her face. She didn't say anything as he went to explain himself.

"I'm sorry honey, but it was just too easy, I just saw you go into the woods from my window, I just wanted to get you. I'm sorry if I scared you too badly." He finished, she looked down, deep in thought for a second, before deciding on her next action.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried in mild humor, she had reared back with her hiker and kicked him solidly in the shin before hugging him.

"Don't ever do that again!" She cried into his shirt, she couldn't hide the small grin on her face, she was happy that it was just him. He'd come out here when he saw her venture into the forest.

"So were you just trying to scare me, or is there something you wanted?" Goo asked defiantly

John smirked, massaging his slightly aching leg; he went over and sat on a large flat rock. It almost looked like a jagged stone table or platform in her eyes. She followed him and sat on his lap; he let out a grunt of pain but smiled covertly, causing her to giggle lightly. He breathed a sigh of content.

"Half of it was to scare you, yes, but I couldn't bring myself to stay away from you for long." He said finally said, letting his arm snake around her stomach, she curled up into him, the wind making her jaw clench. Night was starting to fall, the sky was a compilation of dull grays, blues, oranges, and pinks; somewhere in the deep brush something scurried around, Goo flinched at the sound even in the doctor's arms she was still spooked by the darkening shadows of the forest. John chuckled and stood; her in his arms, he raised her up and sat her on his shoulders and strapped her bag on his back. He started to walk steadily through the trees, missing the gnarled roots and twisted vines with ease. She never really realized how tall he was until she looked down, maybe it was just their combined height but she felt like she was being carried by a giant. She felt herself slipping a bit and John did as well, hiking her up against him. She let out a small gasp; her area had rubbed up against him sharply, sending tingles down her thighs. John had sped up to a slow jog when he reached the clearing, causing Goo to rub against him more, he heard her ragged, shortened breaths and smiled, when they got to the middle of the darkening green field, he turned his head a bit to check on her.

"Hey, How're you doing back there?" he asked, slight mirth in his tone, she gave a soft moan that sounded vaguely like a "fine". John decided to pay her back for teasing him in the kitchen; he continued to jog through the field toward the house, putting an unneeded bounce in his strides, to Goo's dismay. She gripped him tighter as she was rubbing against him quickly and steadily, he felt her nails dig into the nape of his neck, her shallow breaths and moans in his ear, smiling, he finally broke into a steady run. Her shocked gasp was all it took for him to know that she was close, she actually cried out a few times, by the time they'd arrived at the house, Goo was soaked through her cargos, ears ringing, and legs twitching slightly. John sniggered a bit when they came through the door, Goo was breathing heavily in his ear, honestly arousing him slightly. He slid off her bag and set it near the back door, he slid her off too, making her squeak and moan a bit, he held her in his arms, and whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"That's for tempting me in the kitchen, now we're even."

Goo tried to stick out her tongue at him, but she was too exhausted, she just managed to smile dreamily at him as whisper back.

"No fair."

[][][]

The time was finally upon the two and they'd had taken some time away from each other to get ready for their romantic evening. Goo decided to go classer than what she would normally allow; wearing a thick striped black and white dress, the same for her socks that came up mid-way past her knees, and black flat-shoes. She stepped out of her room to find her doctor waiting by the steps in a formal white shirt and black tie, black slacks and black loafers. When he saw her, his eyes widened in shock and amazement, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, she saw him staring and went to twirl slowly to show off the dress he'd bought for her, giggling when he sucked in a sharp breath as she did. He calmed himself and made a motion down the steps,

"Shall we take leave, my angel?" he asked sweetly, she blushed a bit and nodded happily and waltzed down the stairs. He followed, a content half-smile on his face, getting the door for the excited girl, and tailing her outside to his Bugatti. She went to open the door but he stopped her, giving a 'Tsk' noise.

"Now, now, this wouldn't be a proper outing if I wasn't a gentleman, now would it?" he said slyly, she cocked her head and gave him a confused stare.

"What do you mean-" before she could finish, he pressed a small button on his car remote and the passenger door clicked, hissed, and opened slowly. She gasped in awe, but shortly after giving a sly smile of her own.

"Oh classy, but I thought a man is suppose to physically open doors for girls, or is this your way of telling me you're a lazy bum?" she joked, john scoffed and with a new, sharper half-smile, lifted up her dress and gave her a swift tap to her rear, causing her to squeal.

"AH! Why'd ya do that? She cried, rubbing her slightly stinging backside. John just gave her a sharp grin, and went around to the driver's side, while she sat in the passenger side, sitting timidly in the leather seat, flinching a bit when her butt made contact, but also liking the slight pain as well.

_Why did that feel...kinda…good? _

She put off the thought for another time and immersed herself in the quiet hum of the engine and the doctor pulled out and around, back down the dirt path and onto the back road once again. After a bit of driving they were on the main road, passing the other cars with ease, they finally were stopped when a red light flashed in front of them. John stole a glance at his little angel; she was humming softly to the alternative band ballad coming through the speakers. She had her eyes closed, succumbing to the man's mellow, sweet, voice. This gave him an idea for the night to come, it would take a little practice, but it was for her.

"You like this song, huh?" the doctor mused, Goo smiled without losing any rhythm, still swaying to the ballad.

"It's my favorite." She said softly, John looked ahead as the light turned green; he turned up the volume and pulled forward.

"Well, that's interesting…mine too." He said, after the slow song ended they finally pulled onto the street where the restaurant was located, Goo looked out the window and gasped, the street was amazing! There were strings of white, green, and red lights hung between the buildings, the street lamps were classic, curved Victorian. On a corner was a man singing in authentic Italian, the other restaurants had people sitting outside talking and laughing. Goo turned to John, who gave a confused look,

"What?" he asked, Goo looked back out the car window then back to John, after a second and knowing smirk crept onto his face. Without her having to ask, he answered with a chuckle,

"This place is called Little Italy, it was where I was raised, and yes, it's always like this." He finished, Goo huffed at him, giving him an annoyed look,

"Y'know, you do that a lot." She snipped, opening the car door.

"I know." He said indifferently, but with a smile as he stepped out of the car as well. Goo waited and held his hand as the crossed the cobble-stone street, a white Vespa zoomed by, causing Goo's skirt to flare up, her face burned and she hugged up to John who just smiled at her embarrassment, but he quickly pulled her to the other side of the street and smoothed out her dress for her, shushing her cries of fear that someone saw. After John managed to calm her down enough, the entered through the door of the small Italian business, he was greeted by a man who looked about Johns age, with oily black hair that was slicked back, matted to his head, he had piercing green eyes and a lazy, almost bored look about him. He spoke without looking at them; Goo heard the light accent in his voice.

"Welcome to _il palazzo d'amore, _how may I help you?" he lamented, John sneered and spoke in a defiant tone,

"Aw, is that how you do your job now? And what's up with not even noticing me?" he said, the young man's eyes widened at his voice, he looked up and beamed at John who smiled back. The green eyed young man practically launched over the small desk and enveloped John in a tight hug,

"Oh my god, look who it is! How longs it been since I've seen you, since we were kids about eleven years ago? He laughed, john grunted as the man gripped him,

"Tony, man, c'mon…you're embarrassing me…and yourself." Tony let the doctor go, his smile faltering a tad.

"Ah, whatever, so what are you doing here, out for a solo stroll?" he asked grabbing a rectangular menu from behind the desk; John raised a hand to stop him.

"Not really, I have someone with me, so make it two menus, please." He said, the young man finally noticed the nervous girl, when he saw her, his eyes grew to the size of saucers, he immediately went to one knee in front of her and grabbed her hand. He spoke in a smooth, romancing tone.

"I had no idea I was in the presence of such a beautiful girl, please allow this humble waiter to serve you, miss." He said, laying a small kiss on her hand, and looking into her eyes, she looked back and they almost seemed to mesmerize her, the way they smoldered with a sinister decadency. Goo tried to respond, but her words were stuck in her throat, and she could feel the heat on her face.

"I…uh… hm…t-thank you…" she managed to mumble out, John rolled his eyes, and gave Tony a swift kick to his ribs,

"Alright, 'Casanova', can we get a table please?" he asked sarcastically. Tony rose, gripping his side and grinning, but he began to walk towards the tables, Goo was expecting a lot of stares but the place was pretty much empty, save some light noise coming from somewhere in the back,

"Where is everyone, I thought it was a famous place?" Goo asked, this made Tony laugh.

"Famous? To who, maybe to Johnny and me here, but we don't get the patrons like we used to. The only reason we haven't been closed down is because Pops owns the building, and he's too stubborn to sell out." He explained, John gave a snort.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Pops, alright. How is the old man?" Tony shrugged,

"Eh, good, I guess, still an angry, old codger." He directed them to a corner booth with a candle and a rose, and sat the menus on the table, Goo and John both sat as Tony waited for them to order their drinks.

"So what will it be?" he asked professionally, John smirked at Goo for a second before turning to his childhood friend.

"The Usual should be fine, Tony." The waiter gave him a confused look to him and then to Goo, gave a shrug and left the table. A minute later he came back with a tall bottle of something red, Goo read the label,

"Sangria?" she asked, John nodded as Tony poured three glasses, shaking his head, smiling silently.

"Yep, it's a Red wine, it's kind of an adult drink, but I think you can handle it. What do you think Tony?" The waiter, finished with pouring and now had a glass in his hand, looked the girl up and down before nodding assuredly, taking a sip of the dark red liquid. John also picked up his and drank confidently, motioning for her to do the same, she was a bit skeptical about it, staring timidly at the glass, but her desire to be grown up overshadowed her reason and shyness. She grabbed the glass and raised to her lips, and let is tip against her tongue, she grimaced at its bitter-sweet taste and overpowering smell, but she decided to give it a chance and take a little in. she swallowed and scrunched up her eyes at the burning sensation in the back of her throat. It was a strong taste; bitter, fiery, and very smooth…she liked it. She sipped at it steadily as the two men talked quietly, after Tony finished his glass he stood and took out a small pad and pen. John knew exactly what to order, two _Pollo Parmigiano_, and Tony didn't even have to write it down, but when he went back to tell whoever was back there, there was a small commotion and the kitchen staff all streamed out of the double doors to see if John had actually come by. The staff consisted of five people, two cooks, Lenny and Georgia; a bus boy named 'Scout' and a waitress who John had hugged, Zoë. Goo had talked with them all, they were all nice and funny, but she noticed Zoë more because she was always sneaking glances at her through talking to John, Tony, and the others. Goo thought she was jealous at her because she loved John too, but when she finally came over to her to talk, she figured that wasn't the case.

She was nice, and made Goo laugh, and she complimented her dress, just like everyone else, but she seemed too close to Goo, brushing up against her from time to time, giving her weird, dreamy looks, at one point she put her hand on her thigh, under her dress. She was a little relieved when she and the other's had left to make the food and Tony went back to his post behind the small desk at the front, giving the two some peace and privacy at last. Goo finally got to talk to John about some things on her mind.

"So who raised you, your mom and dad?" she asked, John looked up from his drink and blinked.

"Huh? Why do you wanna know that?" he asked, she shrugged and looked away, a bit anxious.

"I was just wondering, I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She sped through, not breaking eye contact with the wood grain of the table, she heard a sigh, and johns hand gripped hers lightly, she looked up into his smokey grey eyes and felt a bit more relaxed.

"You don't have to be shy about it; besides, I was going to tell you anyway." He started.

"Well, first off, no…my mom and dad didn't raise me; it was my Uncle and Grandmother, right here almost ten years ago. My uncle was my best friend, teaching me the language of the neighborhood, getting me my first job right here, and even paying for me to go to college. My grandmother was a sweet woman who got me my first ride, a 1980 FIAT Spider, helped me with a lot of my issues as a kid…but she wasn't well. She died after I left for college, from pneumonia, then my uncle was murdered by some small time mafia business. With nothing left to go back to, I guess I never came back, not even for Tony." He finished his sad tale, glancing over at the sleeping waiter, and then back to the saddened girl. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Oh come on now, no sad faces, everything worked out for the best, right?" he perked her up by giving a half-smile and kissing her palm. After another five minutes, the dark haired Zoë brought out the food, two steaming plates of chicken parmesan, and she made a point to give Goo her food first, and even pouring her another glass of wine. John seemed to tense up a bit when she was around, Goo could only guess why. While they ate she could hear music coming from somewhere, and the low lighting made everything more romantic, Goo relaxed more, slipping off her shoes, and deciding to tease John by rubbing her foot against his leg, he looked up from the last bites on his plate and smirked at her.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked coyly, Goo just kept going, minding her own business.

"No, I'm fine." She said plainly, this time she went further up to his inner thigh, this made John freeze up a bit and look at the girl, she was giving him a sensual look, but still let on like she wasn't doing anything.

"Yes, John?" she said, he just shook his head and relaxed a bit, his eyes half closed now, she had pushed onward, pressing her socked foot against his hardening manhood, slowly moving back and forth, she heard him take a slow, jagged breath and saw his head fall back as she continued. Goo couldn't believe what she was doing, rubbing up on him in a public place like this, but she couldn't help it, something had come over her, and she was enjoying herself. Johns shock was now mixing with pleasure as she increased her speed by a bit. He had no idea that she was capable of such a thing, and at the moment, he didn't want her to stop. She could feel it pulsating through his pants and from his breathing she could tell what was going to happen, so she slowed to a steady motion, and he groaned lightly in protest. She gave him a wicked smile and then stopped all together. John gave a little moan and sat up in his seat, through heavy breath he complained,

"Aw, why'd you stop, angel. That felt great, and where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, still slightly bewildered at her new found skills. She finished up her food and downed the last of her wine, it had been her third and she felt light and airy, and honestly, a little horny. She gave a small silly laugh before answering.

"Oh, I just gave it a try, and you did say that my legs were the best thing about me." She slurred, John noticed her far-off look and the way she swayed lightly in her seat and realized the truth behind her actions.

"You're drunk." He said, giving a light grimace, he stood and told her to wait, while he went to wake a snoring Tony. He went over and shook the young man awake.

"Tony, Tony! Wake up, man, I need you to do me a favor." He hissed, Tony jostled awake, mumbling confusedly, but became alert when he saw the look on his friends face.

"What is it?" he asked, worried, John explained the situation, he went out to get the car and pull it across the street, he just wanted Tony to get Zoë and that they watch over Goo for the minute he was gone. When John rushed out the door, Tony looked back towards the booth where Goo sat, she saw him and waved lazily, and he gave a reluctant wave back and went into the back to find Zoë.

There was a slight shock when the disheveled waiter burst through the double doors to the kitchen, ignoring the angry calls of Georgia and Lenny. He buzzed around the kitchen until he bumped into Scout, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God, Scout, have you seen Zoë?" he asked, the bus-boy seemed a little confused by the question at first, and the recollection crossed over his face.

"Ah! Yeah, she's out back, what's going on?" he questioned, but Tony just flew by and shot out the back door, Zoë was tossing some bags in the dumpster when he found her, he didn't bother to explain first, he just grabbed her hand and yanked her through the door and the kitchen.

"Hey, what the hell are you-?" she started, Tony just kept going until they came back through the doors, they were met with a peculiar sight.

Goo was crawling around on the carpet on her hands and knees making small cat noises, when she saw them she crawled up to them and rubbed up against them. Zoë gave the waiter a look; he just gave a soft groan, grabbed the child, and headed for the front door. There waiting was john with a sheepish grin on his face, probably from the two confused glares staring back at him.

"Do I even want to know what you've been doing?" Zoë snapped, Tony gently set the small girl on her feet, she wobbled and giggled stupidly, grabbing on to the waiters lower body. John gave a defensive shrug,

"Hey now, it wasn't even me! She just started doing this like two minutes ago, you should have seen her when I came in." he said, Tony was busy dealing with the drunk girl, trying to keep her off the floor, and off of himself as well.

"I see you haven't changed much, you always did like them young." He said, looking down at the girl, she looked up at him and gave a goofy smile, her eyes half closed in a daze of alcohol. Zoë was on the fence with this one, on one hand, there was this beautiful little girl that her friend loved so much, and she couldn't help to see why, but on the other hand, maybe this whole thing was getting out of control, one slip and it's off to prison for the three of them. She knew that if he was found out, she and maybe even Tony would be put under the hammer as well, and with good reason. Zoë was deep in thought about whether she should even get any more involved, she stole a glance at John who was checking outside, around his car, then to the Goo who was playfully tugging at Tony's apron. She finally decided to give in to her own desire.

"Alright, so what are we going to do now?" she asked stressfully, tony nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, brother, she can't stay here, and it's pretty much a spectacle outside, we're bound to be seen with her like this." He gestured to the girl, John was a little taken aback by their responses, he expected them to be upset with him, especially Tony. The green eyed waiter saw his face and smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh come on, did you really think I would ever agree to what you were doing if it was anyone else? We've been friends since you first got here; I'm not going to abandon you now." He said, Zoë grinned in agreement.

"Besides, if I help you out now, you have to agree to let me spend the night." She said, her tone was sly and sensual; John narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded once. Tony looked between the two, puzzled at what was going on. Before he could ask, he jumped in surprise, Goo had found time to somehow get up from her spot on the floor, wobble over to him and grab him from the front, he fell back and surprise and she did with him, she smiled at him and squeezed him tighter, muttering something along the lines of 'Tony', he looked up at the other two, John gave a chuckle.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you, Tee" he said, Tony laughed sarcastically, trying carefully to keep her away from his lower half. Zoë and John finally helped the two up, and once they were sure no one was really paying any attention, went out the door, John and Goo went out first, it wasn't a pretty sight, she was wobbly and touching him in all the wrong places. Zoë and Tony watched in horror as john ended up sitting on the sidewalk, his back against his car, and Goo was two inches from his face, then the unthinkable happened, she pressed her lips to his, he tried to pull her off but the way she was on him he couldn't move his arms to do so. When he finally managed to get the giggling girl off of him it was too late, some people had noticed and were passing by with weird looks and some were muttering about how old she looked, the commotion was so great that a police officer came around the corner, next to him was a man in a nice suit and a coat.

"Alright, what is goin on here?" the portly uniformed officer asked heavily, then he looked down to see the two and the position they were in, she was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around him, her head on his shoulder. Innocent looking enough, but Goo's dress had come up past her thighs and her striped panties were perfectly exposed, and it made for a very disturbing sight to the two men.

Tony and Zoë acted quickly, coming out of the restaurant; they quietly exchanged words as they pushed through the small crowd.

"What are we gonna do?" Tony hissed quietly, Zoë shrugged a bit.

"Just follow my lead." She whispered back, she put on a half worried, half humorous look on her face.

"Oh my god, are you two ok?" she laughed out, Tony followed up and put on a false pity-filled smile, the two men recognized him right away, the suited gentleman walked up to him, while the other man directed the spectators away from the scene.

"Tony Camano, I should have known you'd have something to do with a disturbance in the area." The man said suspiciously, Tony put his hands his hands up in defeat, like they were in handcuffs.

"Alright, Officer Grayson, you caught us, we were just having a good time with a friend that came back after a few years, and we had a few too many is all." He explained. The man looked down at the two who were still together; Zoë had been smart enough to pull Goos dress down while everyone was distracted.

"And the girl?" he asked, Tony looked around nervously, trying to come up with an answer.

"Uh…ah…she-"

"She's my friends, sisters, niece. I had her come along because I'm supposed to be watching her, I though she needed to get some fresh air and we ran into Tony, literally." Zoë lied, Grayson turned to the young woman, and his eyes narrowed.

"Zoë Black, I thought that was you." He sneered, he looked down at the face of the young man, and his eyebrows went up.

"Is…that…who I think it is?" he asked, astonished, John gave a real shaken smile and wave, half to help out the story, the other because he was actually freaking out.

"Hi, Officer, How are you this fine evening?" John slurred out flakily, Grayson gave a grim smile, and called his partner over, whispered something to him and he left. Grayson held out his hand to john and the doctor clumsily took it, pulling himself and Goo up, the girl still was wrapped up to the man, twirling a lock of his hair. Grayson looked at her, and she made eye contact, Grayson smiled and Goo snickered, hiding her face from the middle aged man.

"Ah well, I never think I'd see you again after you went off to college son, but when the district put me back here, I guess I was bound to run into you soon enough. I thought you would have picked up a better circle of friends,"

Zoë and Tony both glared at him when he said that, Grayson shrugged at them.

"But that's beside the point. Do you think you can get home without causing any more trouble than you already have, and get this little giggling mess home as well, she's so tired she looks like she's been hitting bars all night."

Tony coughed a bit at his comparison, leaving back for the restaurant only for a minute to get his bag and keys. Grayson had finally left after giving Zoë a stern lecture about not attracting attention, Tony tossed his bag into the back of Johns car, and moved the seat forward and climbed into the back with it, John placed Goo into the back as well, with some mild protest from the drunken girl wanting to sit up front with him, he went to give Zoë the keys.

"Think you can handle it?" he teased her, she frowned and snatched the keys out of his hand, went around to the driver's side and got in, John was already settled into the passenger side as she started the car and pulled out onto the street. First thing was to get Tony back to his apartment, she knew the neighborhood by heart and knew exactly where to go before Tony could tell her. After a minute they pulled up to the complex, he waited as Zoë stepped out of the car and went to get out, but Goo had grabbed him in her goodbye, he lightly shook her off and said goodnight to everyone, and went inside.

John went to get out of the car, but Zoë stopped him and got back into the driver seat, he gave her a look.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she snorted and looked into the backseat where Goo was happily humming along to the tune playing.

"I'm going home with you, you didn't think I'd leave you home alone with her, did you?" she said slyly. John groaned, he completely forgot about the deal that he'd made with her. What could he say to her, he was stuck in a tight situation; all he wanted to do was go home.

"Fine, just can you get us home, you still know the way right?" he said, covering his eyes with his arm, all he wanted right now was to get home and lay in the bed alone or not. Finally after a bit they pulled up the dirt road and into the garage of the doctor's estate. Zoë cut the engine and got out, pulling the seat forward and grabbing the girl. She laughed when the drunken girl nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. Zoë responded by pecking her forehead and smiling at her, John just watched; a knowing smirk on his face,

"Maybe if you acted more like this, people will stop running away and calling you the 'angry goth chick'" he said, Zoë stuck her tongue out at him and started up the garage steps, into the basement, she looked around and saw some large red double doors,

"What's that?" she tried to peek through the doors but John coughed.

"It's the home theater, you've seen it, I just got new doors for it." She looked back at him, about to say something, but Goo yanked on her hair.

"Ow, what was that for?" she cried, Goo gave an evil smile but patted her head and gave her another kiss; this one was closer to her lips. Zoë was starting to lose her composure with the small girl in her arms, she was so cute and now she had gotten to one of her spots. She squirmed and just continued past two other doors and up to the first level. John was right behind her, watching the scene unfold with a smile. They made it up to the second floor and John took her from the woman, and took her into her room to the right. He didn't bother taking her clothes off; he just set her in the bed and came out, shutting the door. Zoë gave a pouty look, John sighed.

"Look, she's out of her mind and probably exhausted, we'll talk about it in the morning." He said, walking down the hall to his room, Zoë followed behind. John looked behind and gave a confused look,

"You know where the guest room is, don't ya?" he questioned, Zoë looked at the plush carpet, her face reddening.

"Well, I was...uh…just wondering if I could…you know?" she mused, Johns eyes widened at first, and then a small loving smile came over him. He remembered back when they were kids, they always used to sleep in the same bed, there was nothing sexual about it, Zoë just had this fear of sleeping alone. John could never figure out the irrational fear and she never told him, so he just let her cuddle up to him and soon she would drift off to sleep. Now, John was a bit worried about now, they haven't done this in about eight years, and he didn't know what would happen. But, his heart couldn't take turning her away, he just opened the door for her and she stepped inside, gasping at how nice it was.

"I totally forgot how beautiful this room was." She said, going straight for the bed and got in, slipping of her shoes, grabbed the remote and turned on something to watch. John shook his head slightly when she patted the area next to her invitingly, but he took off his shoes as well and loosened his tie, and jumped into bed with her. She snuggled up to him and they stayed like that for a while. Zoë was idly messing with his tie before she took a chance and turned to him.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" she asked timidly, John was surprised at how she was acting, so shy and embarrassed. He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Don't tell Tony about this, and don't try and stop me." She said simply, John was confused.

"What are you-?" he tried to ask, but she had silenced him with her lips. He froze in shock, this gave her time to turn him on his back, sit in his lap, and kiss him again, this time more passionately. When she broke John was breathing heavily, a still shocked look on his face.

"Zoë what are you doing?" he asked, she smiled seductively at him.

"I just need this, please, just let me have this one night." She pleaded; John finally understood what it was. She had missed him so much, and he'd basically brushed her off, spending time with Goo had made her…jealous. John gave her a smirk,

"Fine, you sure know how to get what you want." He said before kissing her again. They were so in the heat of the moment, they failed to notice that the room door had opened and the still buzzed Goo had stepped in. She stood there in silence for a second, then she couldn't hold it in, she burst out giggling at the two, this made them both jump and turn at the girl. That's when Zoë got an idea, she looked at John with an asking face, he just sighed and nodded. Goo had walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, just watching the two. Zoë saw the look in her eyes and could tell what she wanted.

"Hey, why don't you come over here, angel." She temped, Goo took no second bidding and crawled towards the two, and immediately started to make out with the young woman, John watch them in mild arousal, Zoë began to let herself go, letting her hand snake up the nine year olds dress and into her panties. Goo gave a gasp, her hand was cold. Goo decided to do the same, unbuttoning the woman's dress pants and sliding her hand down to rub her soaked area. Zoë moaned softly, turning to John and smiling.

"And you said she wasn't ready for this." She mocked heavily, John gave a sharp smile and moved closer to them, started to unbutton Zoë's work shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra, so her large D cup breasts bounced out of her shirt, and the doctor began to fondle them. She responded by grabbing his member though his pants and stroking softly. Goo had slid out of her damp underwear and urged the woman to go faster by grinding against her fingers, she laid the girl on her back, spread her legs and stuck a finger into her tight slit, Goo cooed in pleasure and pushed against her more, Zoë stuck another finger in, feeling the small girl's womanhood suck her in. She slowly pumped in and out as John disrobed her, taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her only in her panties. He sat back and let the two have their fun, sitting back against the headboard, taking off his tie and unbuttoning a few buttons at the top. The two continued on, Zoë had gotten Goo out of her dress and was licking her body up and down, she moaned and squirmed around, loving the sensation of her warm tongue across her chest, stomach, thighs, and legs. She finally came to a stop when she came close to her wetness, Goo looked down at her with sensual eyes, Zoë could hold back anymore. She went down on her and began to lap at her flowing juices. Goo gripped the sheets tightly, the feeling of her mouth on her was overwhelming, she felt it coming and welcomed the orgasm, her legs locked up and her back arched, Zoë kept her in place as she continued to lick and suck at her, driving the small girl crazy, she cried out, the pleasure slowly shifting into a sensitive pain.

"P-please…st-stop…" she moaned out, Zoë ignored her whimpering and put the edge on, sticking two fingers inside of her while still tasting her. This sent Goo over again into another strong orgasm, she grabbed the woman's hair weakly, trying to pull her away, but her body wouldn't respond, she only twitched and squirmed, trying to at least move away from the erotic torture. Finally after her third climax, Zoë released the drained girl, her head flopping against the soaked sheets, her eyes rolled back into her head a bit. Her body felt like lead, she couldn't even turn to see John coming towards her.

"Goo, angel…are you alright?" she heard, his voice was muffled by the ringing of her ears; she managed to look into his eyes and smile, shaking her head. John laughed quietly, pulling the girl up and into his lap, Zoë was curled up to him and playfully poked Goo in her sensitive area, Goo jumped, making a squeaking sound, swiping at the woman's hand. John kept her seated and petted her head, trying to calm her down. They stayed like that for a few minutes watching what was on TV. Goo scooted down more into Johns lap and jumped a bit when something hard pressed against her lower back. She heard him suck in a quiet, sharp breath, as she moved again, her instinct started to take over, slowly moving back and forth against him; Zoë noticed and hid her snickering. John started to breath huskily, gripping the small girl by her hips and pressing her closer to him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered in her ear, she responded by turning her head and planting a quick kiss on his lips. John rubbed against her faster, Goo then turned around, causing the movement to stop abruptly, and started to work on undoing his pants, Zoë just stood by and watched as Goo got past them and pulled out the doctor's hardness, she stared at it for a second before a smile crept onto her face. She sat back and began to rub it with her socked feet.

"You liked this before, didn't you?" she toyed with him, pressing and pushing before actually pressing it between the bottoms of her feet and moving up and down slowly. John sighed and sat back and Goo went to work on him, her movements were gentle and her socks were so soft, it felt amazing. She started to pick up the pace, rubbing faster, up and down. Zoë decided to help, taking the head of it in her wet hands and massaging softly, soon John was close to cumming, urging Zoë to move her hand, and grabbing Goos feet and rubbing them against him faster until the liquid streamed out, all over the girls knee socks. John gritted his teeth and slowed the young ones feet, then moving them entirely. Goo tittered and remover them, stopping only to lick some off before tossing them aside, she saw that the doctor was still stiff, so she crawled over to Zoë and whispered something in her ear, her eyebrows raised but she agreed. Zoë went behind the doctor and grabbed him, wrapping her arms and legs around him loosely.

"What are you two planning?" he asked coyly, he noticed something was pressing against the head of him and he looked to see the small girl trying to slid onto him, his eyes widened and he tried to stop her but Zoë held him in place.

"Now, now, she said she could handle in on her own, so no interfering, just enjoy." She said, licking his ear. John struggled a bit but soon gave in to the nine year olds desire, he felt the head slip in and hear her cry out in mild pain. He implored her that she didn't have to do this if she wasn't ready; she looked him in his eyes and said she was ready. She slid down a bit more until she was half way down, she had tears in her eyes but she still continued to go down until she had taken him completely. She then rose back up and then came back down again, causing the doctor to shudder, she was hot and tight, it felt like he was in a vice. She then began to move up and down, a bit more fluidly, little moans escaping her lips, John looked at her, a sad smile on his face; she looked back and smiled wearily at him, coming close and kissing the man she loved. She started to go faster and faster until she heard him grunt out a muffled cry.

"Goo, I'm going to…" She knew he was close, she quickly rose off of him and went out on a limb and took him in her mouth, she felt the warm essence of him fill her mouth and she took it all, swallowing everything he gave to her. Zoë watched in astonishment at how good she was. After everything was said and done, they all were together in bed, hugged up to one another, Goo in the center of the two adults. John was snoring lightly, exhausted from the entire night, she turned and saw Zoë staring back at her. She gave a smile, not sure of how well she could see in the darkness.

"Hm?" she mumbled sleepily, Zoë pecked her forehead.

"You were a really brave girl tonight. I can't believe you did that." She said, Goo sighed in content,

"Yeah, I guess I can't believe it either. But It was great." She said, she reached out and caressed Zoë's face and kissed the woman heavily. She accepted it with love and happiness, knowing that this was wrong, but not caring in the slightest. She broke the kiss and coddled together, happy that she'd found someone else she loved.

"Goodnight Zoë, I love you." She mumbled, Zoë gasped in shock and her heart did a little flip.

"Goodnight, Love you too."

In the next Session…

John suggests that He, Zoë, Goo, and Tony go the new amusement park that was just built, they all agree and go out, but things are not all great. They brought a tail along, Grayson, and he's still suspicious of the three and their relations to this girl. Why she and John are so close, he doesn't know. And how are Black and Camano tied up into all this? He was going to find out. The heat and risks are rising and Goos fantasy world is starting to shake with tension, Tony's having second thoughts, and what pieces of Zoë past are haunting her and the others?

Next Time on Therapist…

**A/N: Oh thank the lord, this is done with, I've had to go through so much just to get this done you wouldn't believe. But it's all for you, readers (If anyone still reads my stories) After this, I'm not too sure what I'm doing next, so check out my poll and tell me what to do, I am your humble desk monkey.**


End file.
